Diplomatic Delicacy and Strange Shinobi
by Kalira69
Summary: Shijuuri has been part of ANBU for many years - much longer than the peace between Sunagakure and Konohagakure has been in place. He doesn't expect any trouble from a routine diplomatic visit, at least not until a strange shinobi runs ahead of the Konoha delegation to . . . greet the Kazekage personally?


I haven't actually gotten to the point in canon where Gaara becomes Kazekage, but it's one of the spoilers I haven't dodged.

I admit, while I could see this ship somewhat before (since their battle in the Chuunin exams) and I knew they were a fairly popular one, I didn't super ship them myself. And then I saw the fight with Kimimaro, and I definitely see them more now. I wrote most of this the evening I watched that battle, a few days ago.

* * *

Shijuuri drew himself to attention as the dark blot of blue and green that was the Konohagakure delegation approached. The Kazekage stood on the steps of the government offices, poised and unbothered by the heat of the midday sun as he waited, his slightly less impassive siblings flanking him.

Shijuuri had lived all his life in Suna, trained here, fought here, and after standing here on the unshaded steps for the last hour, he was less than comfortable even with the turban and veil shielding his head and face. For that matter, the delicate forest-dwelling shinobi of Konoha were mad for travelling in the midday sun. Shijuuri shook his head minutely, exchanging a knowing, disparaging glance with one of his fellow ANBU over the display of foolhardiness before pinning his attention back on the approaching delegation.

They finally entered the village, and were guided through it and towards the Kazekage by a waiting team of Suna ninja - the number of which had been carefully debated by the council for weeks, trying to find the balance between security and welcome. Though the decision was far above his position, Shijuuri had, unfortunately, been on duty for much of that long debate.

They had been at peace with Konohagakure for years, Shijuuri highly doubted their allies would attack now. They seemed to honestly _want_ peace. Shijuuri wasn't entirely sure he understood it, but it was certainly a nice change. As was having a Kazekage who seemed to prefer it - and the preservation of the lives of Suna ninja - himself.

He stiffened, not yet forming seals or sliding weapons into his hands, but on the edge of doing so, watching with sharp eyes. One of the Konoha ninja had just pulled ahead of the rest of the group, running, a bright green streak across the sand of the village. The action didn't make sense for an attack - especially not just _one_ ninja breaking formation - but it was _not_ how any part of a diplomatic delegation should approach in a foreign village.

It made no sense for a proper attack . . . unless it was an attempt to maintain peace, _deniability_ , if the assassin were to be foiled. Even if that was their ploy, it would still have made more sense to have done so later in their visit. Shijuuri's eyes narrowed and even as he prepared to step forwards and deal with this attacker he made a mental note to report his suspicions to his superior so they could keep an even closer watch through the delegation's visit - both on the Konoha ninja and their Kazekage.

The green blur of the foreign shinobi - the brightest green that had been present in the blot of the delegation - darted up the steps and Shijuuri moved forwards to intercept only for Temari to give a single abrupt gesture, warning him back instantly. If the Kazekage's sister wished to deal with the threat to him herself, not one of the ANBU on duty would try and take that from her.

Temari was almost as terrifying as their Kazekage, in her own way.

"Gaara! Hello!"

Shijuuri twitched and froze, staring at the foreign shinobi now approaching their Kazekage. He was grinning brightly and waving one hand, empty and wrapped in clean white bandages, but even if the Konoha shinobi was under the impression he was being friendly. . .

Flashes flew through Shijuuri's mind of the diplomatic nightmare that was going to come of trying to prevent a war after their Kazekage crushed the Konoha shinobi for his approach. It wouldn't be _his_ diplomatic nightmare, but he would certainly be there as things fell apart - and if it fell to war after all. . .

Shijuuri's eyes widened and despite the control almost a decade in ANBU had trained into him his mouth dropped open behind his veil. The enemy- The _foreign_ shinobi had run directly to the Kazekage, favoured with nothing more than a disdainful look from Temari and a narrow-eyed look just shy of a glare from Kankurou, and actually _flung his arms around the Kazekage_.

Sand curled through the air above the Kazekage's shoulders, but didn't close in on him, and didn't attack the Konoha shinobi. The Kazekage merely stood, without reaction or movement, as the Konoha shinobi . . . cried dramatically onto his shoulder, babbling, arms wrapped tightly around him, hands just shy of the gourd resting across his back.

The stranger drew back only when the rest of the delegation approached, with far more decorum than he had - although Shijuuri was shamed to realise he had not kept an eye on them at all, too shocked by the forerunner splitting away from their group.

"Welcome, Lee." the Kazekage said simply, voice flat as always, expressionless.

The Konoha shinobi - Lee - grinned and flung one hand out, giving a thumb's up that swung his closed fist very near the Kazekage's face. He didn't flinch - though Shijuuri had never seen his Kazekage flinch, not Sabaku no Gaara - and Lee drew back with an almost sheepish look, though he was still grinning.

The Kazekage looked beyond Lee to the rest of the Konoha ninja. "Welcome, friends of Suna." he said evenly, inclining his head.

One of the other Konoha ninja came forwards with a smile, bowing, to accept the welcome and offer thanks, and Lee stepped aside. Temari and Kankurou moved forwards, speaking for their brother, to no one's surprise - even the visiting foreign ninja - and as things progressed smoothly and mostly as expected from there, Shijuuri gradually relaxed again, still on guard but no longer so fiercely on edge.

* * *

Shijuuri sighed silently as his taichou caught his attention, along with three of his fellows, giving orders with a few discreet hand signs. Shijuuri was just supposed to be going off-duty, but he fell in with the others to patrol the building, confirm it was locked down as it should be and check on their Kazekage. Camouflaged and silent, they all moved through as subtly as possible - the ANBU's duty was to be unobtrusive, to go unnoticed save when they were needed to step forward.

The day had proceeded without difficulty after the initial alarm accompanying the Konoha delegation's approach, and Shijuuri didn't expect this final patrol to take long or to reveal anything untoward. It should soon be completed, their reports delivered, and then his duties would finally be over for the day.

They covered the building quickly, floor by floor, peeling away from their team formation but checking in briefly after completing each circuit and moving to the next level together.

Shijuuri took extra care as he slipped himself into the Kazekage's personal study, near but partitioned away from his office - Shijuuri didn't wish to disturb him, and this was most likely where he would be, even at this late hour. The Kazekage did not sleep often.

A jutsu for concealment still wrapped around him, his chakra damped down, Shijuuri froze in shock as soon as he flickered into the room, taking in the fact that his Kazekage was not alone in his study.

A heap of sand cradled both the Kazekage and the strange Konoha shinobi that had so boldly approached him earlier, and they lounged in its embrace as though it were a heap of pillows. Lee's bandages were gone, his hands and forearms bare, and the Kazekage, divested of his gourd and flak jacket - both rested nearby, but beyond the sand - was tracing the scars that webbed them with light fingertips.

"It is good to have you back." the Kazekage said evenly, his voice low. His fingers stilled, resting on a thick scar across the inside of Lee's wrist.

"I am ever Yours, my Cherished One!" Lee said brightly, and Shijuuri goggled a little at the way he spoke. "Even when we are apart." he added, voice softening. He reached up, stroking the Kazekage's hair away from his brow and then caressing the kanji scarred there.

The Kazekage twitched, tipping his head a little but not pulling away. The sand coiled around them, making a rustling noise just on the edge of hearing as it shifted, and deepened the cup they rested in. Shijuuri's eyes widened as sand flaked away from the Kazekage's face, his armour slowly removing itself and sliding away to join the rest of the sand. The deliberate flow of the sand armour continued until his whole body was unprotected.

Lee leaned up and pressed his lips to the kanji on the Kazekage's now unarmoured brow, and he closed his eyes as the kiss brushed across his skin. Though he didn't do anything like _smile_ , Shijuuri could have sworn his expression had somehow . . . softened.

Except that no one had ever seen the Kazekage _soften_ , in any way. He was . . . incapable of it, surely.

When Lee raised his head again, he tugged the Kazekage into his arms. Shijuuri still could hardly believe it even as he watched the Kazekage allow himself to be moved and then gently repositioned against Lee's body. To all appearances he was comfortably relaxed, resting against the strange shinobi's chest - a _Konoha_ shinobi, no less.

Lee hugged him, stroking his back and toying with his hair, and the sand rose a little higher, wrapping around them. An icy chill went down Shijuuri's spine, watching _that_ , and he had to fight the impulse to retreat, but Lee seemed unfazed, even as the sand swept over his legs in a thick wave.

The Kazekage was fine, Shijuuri realised - even if this Konoha shinobi was a threat, which seemed . . . unlikely, at this point, the sand so closely surrounding them was certainly enough to keep his Kazekage safe.

Shijuuri withdrew as surreptitiously as he could - he wished even less to draw his Kazekage's attention _now_ than he would on a normal patrol - and tried to think of a believable way to phrase his full report on the Kazekage's status as he continued clearing the building with the rest of his team.

Nothing was amiss, and they soon reconvened on the ground floor.

However accurate his report on their Kazekage's current situation - and security - neither his fellows nor his taichou believed him when he gave it. Shijuuri would normally have been angry at being doubted, but he couldn't exactly blame them in this case. He insisted his facts and his assessment were accurate, and his taichou gave a sharp, irritated gesture, commanding the others to wait and demanding Shijuuri follow him back up, silently, to the Kazekage's study.

The Kazekage was, as Shijuuri had expected, still lying safely in the bounds of both his sand and the arms of the foreign shinobi.

Shijuuri had to admit he enjoyed the stunned look on his taichou's face, the little he could see of it, as the other man took in the scene before them. But-

Their Kazekage was now actually, to all appearances, _asleep_.

Curled on the other man's chest, his head bowed, his eyes closed, he didn't simply look stony, as usual, but _serene_. Lee was still awake, but only just, it seemed, his hand trailing lazily up and down the Kazekage's back as he breathed, slow and deep.

Surface grains of sand shifted slowly, a thin layer that rolled constantly, moving one way and then another in time with the Kazekage's breathing. Shijuuri shuddered a little at the sight, skin prickling, but the Konoha shinobi was still evidently content, half-dozing wrapped in the clasp of the sand and supporting the Kazekage in his embrace.

Shijuuri's taichou finally regathered his senses and gave the signal to pull back. Shijuuri transported himself out of the room, back to where the rest of the team was waiting. His taichou followed immediately.

"I- That-" he began, looking at Shijuuri almost helplessly.

One of the others shifted her weight, folding her arms across her chest. "What, what was it?" Shijuuri glared at her as she sent him an amused, suspicious glance. "What happened to him, then?" she continued, jerking her head at Shijuuri.

"No, the- the initial report was accurate as given." Their taichou shook his head. "Our Kazekage is secure. Fall out." he ordered before any further questions or disbelief could be raised.

Shijuuri smirked at the reactions from his team at the confirmation - Shijuuri had reported _accurately_? then their Kazekage truly was resting in an intimate embrace with a foreign shinobi? hell, the thought of Sabaku no Gaara in an intimate embrace with _anyone_ was unfathomable - then took himself off before anything else could drag his shift out.

Shijuuri needed the downtime now even more than he had before.

* * *

Look me up on Tumblr (where I'm Kalira9) to see me flail about my fandoms, to say hello, or to give me a story prompt!


End file.
